Mientes
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: (AmeCan) "Mentir tan bien…hace que te crea" Me abrazas, me besas...me susurras al oído cuanto me amas...pero todo es mentira "Mientes tan bien...que te creo todo…y me hago falsas ideas, historias sin sentido…una realidad falsa." Es que, Alfred...siempre me mientes. rated T para estar segura...Pasen, lean y comenten :D


**"Mientes"**

By: G.A-motoharu.

_No es que no me gusten los finales felices… es que se me da mejor el drama…_

* * *

Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni sus fantásticos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo para diversión mía y de ustedes :D

NOTAS ABAJO ;3

Luces…

Cámara…

Acción (o fanfiction, lo que quieran xD)

* * *

"**Mentir tan bien…hace que te crea"**

_"Mientes tan bien...que te creo todo…y me hago falsas ideas, historias sin sentido…una realidad falsa."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Mattie! —Me abrazas como siempre. Después de mucho tiempo que acaba la reunión y después de que hayas saludado a todos. Siempre segundo, siempre el después. No me molesta. Por lo menos me ves.

Sin embargo...

No.

Así está bien. Me ama. Eso dices y te creo. De todo lo que dices, eso me suena más a verdad. Pero aun así...

Mientes…lo sé.

— ¡No te había visto, Mattie! ¡Te busque por todos lados! — Te excusa. Y es mentira pero tu sonrisa aplaca cualquier queja que está por salir de mí. No quiero alejarte, así que me callo y abrazo a Kuma más fuerte. Siempre es así. Siempre callo porque, dios, me mientes tan bien. Y siempre le sigo, aunque a veces sienta que estas tan lejos.

(Y es como si frente mi haya un lago grande y congelado, en donde Al me espera del otro lado)

**O.O.O**

— ¡_Sorry, bro_! ¡Estuve con mucho trabajo y por eso no pude venir a tu cumpleaños! — Alfred, tus ojos azules siempre son así, siempre disculpándose conmigo. Siempre tomándome de la mano y acariciando pidiendo disculpas.

—_No problem, Al_...ya será la próxima— Mentira. No vendrás la próxima vez. Se te olvidará y todo será más importante que yo. Y nunca te acordarás verdaderamente de mí. ¿Por qué mientes tan bien?

Pero...eres el único que me ve, tarde, pero me ves. Quien no me confunde, quien me susurra al oído que valgo, que vivo y existo. Quien dice que siempre estará conmigo, y que nunca estaré solo.

Y yo soy quien ríe encantado, quien le devuelve el gesto porque...me lo creo. Me creo tus mentiras.

(Y ahora es como si me estiraras la mano desde el otro lado del lago congelado y me dijeras 'Ven')

**O.O.O**

—_I love you_— Me susurras mientras me abrazas, así, desnudos, jadeando por aire. Después de entregarnos, después de hacer el amor. Acaricias mi costado y me estremezco. ¿Me amas?

Dices que si, y yo te creo. Y si acaso no lo haces, no me doy cuenta; porque tus ojos me miran a mí en ese momento. Siempre dándome el amor que alegas es para mí. Siempre sintiéndome cálido contigo. Siempre en tus brazos protectores. Y siempre te creo. En ese momento te creo todo. Porque necesito amor. Necesito que me ames, Al.

(Por eso camino hacia ti, lento, cruzando el lago congelado.)

**O.O.O**

— ¿M-mattie? ¿H-hace cuanto que e-estas aquí? — ¿Estás asustado? Al, ¿estás temeroso de que te enfrente? Hoy en particular me siento un poco débil de nuevo ante ti. Pero a la vez siento que estoy por romperme. Pero igualmente, me siento un poco valiente como para cuestionarme.

—No mucho, Al...acabo de llegar. Buenas tardes, Inglaterra— Saludo a Arthur que se acomoda la ropa disimuladamente. No, no eh estado mucho tiempo parado en la puerta. Solo lo suficiente para verte besarte con Arthur, Alfred.

— ¡O-oh! ¡_Fineee_! ¡Así podemos ir a cenar juntos! Hahahaha — Te acercas y me susurras un _'Te extrañe_' en el oído mientas me besas el cuello. Y enseguida olvido el asco que me produce tu toque. Y me la creo. Porque sonríes así, y siempre te creo. Quiera o no, siempre mientes. Quieras o no. Siempre terminas por decirme alguna mentira, tal vez es miedo a que te descubra.

—Hasta luego— Se despide Arthur un poco apenado. Por lo menos tiene la decencia de parecerlo.

— ¡_C'mon Mattie!_ ¡Hoy te quiero toda la noche! — Y de nuevo me creo tu mentira. Es que, Alfie...mientes tan bien.

(Pero estoy empezando a resquebrajar el hielo en que camino descalzo.)

**O.O.O**

— ¡Mattie! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si no puedes asistir a mi fiesta no hay problema! —La sonrisa que más amo y odio siempre me convence. "¡Pero lo que más quisiera es que estés ahí, dude!" Eso y un suave beso en los labios me convencen.

¿Qué idiota no?

Idiota porque después de todo si voy a tu fiesta pero nadie me nota. Nadie ve que estoy a cinco pasos del cuarto en donde Inglaterra y tú se revuelcan como animales en celo.

(Y me detengo, me detengo mirando el hielo partirse. No hago nada. Quizás no quiera ya hacer nada.)

Me trago mis palabras y te sigo el juego. Y al día siguiente, tu estas mas cariñoso que de costumbre. ¿Te das cuenta que así te delatas tu mismo?

Y suavemente me besas, me tocas y susurras lo mucho que me extrañaste. Y yo...te sigo el juego como todas las veces porque mientes tan bien que no me importa que estas manos, que me tocan, hayan acariciado a otra persona con lujuria. No me importa que estén manchadas de infidelidad, de adulterio y de mentiras.

Te creo. Te creo todo. Pensando que quizás, haya algo que gano con todo eso. Pero realmente no obtengo nada de verdad. Todo es falso. Falso y malo.

Y después de estar satisfecho, te alejas, con todo y mentiras y entonces recuerdo que fueron eso: mentiras.

Y te odio. Te odio tanto que podría golpearte.

Pero no puedo. Nunca pude porque siempre mientes tan bien que te creo. Y olvido. Y quedo ciego. Y mudo.

Siempre me vuelvo ciego o giro la cabeza. Siempre evitando, respirando aire falso a tu alrededor. Siempre esperando que me vieras. Y cuando me ves...todo lo olvido. Lo olvido a favor de ti, ¿pero sabes Alfie?...Estoy empezando a ver claramente cada mentira.

**O.O.O**

(Estoy empezando a ver, el hielo ahora es tan claro.)

— ¡Yo te amo tanto Mattie! ¡Eres el mejor! — Veo las manos sucias que se envuelven en las mías. Dios, mientes tan bien. Así que sonrió, pero por dentro lloro. No me gusta, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy débil.

Ya estoy a punto de quebrarme. Como el hielo, como el vidrio, como mí amada mentira: Tu.

Ya casi no puedo más. Y tengo miedo porque ya casi estoy siendo inmune a tus mentiras perfectas

Y ¿sabes Al? Me empiezas a dar asco.

Demasiado que casi no puedo soportar tus toques. Y empiezo a querer desvanecerme en el olvido para que nunca más me notes.

Y realmente, aunque de nuevo te sigo a tu juego, empiezo a preguntarme:

¿De verdad mientes tan bien?

Te lo doy todo, cada vez… pero ahora mis ojos se agudizan. Me trago mis palabras pero mis ojos te siguen. Si, hasta cuando me sonríes y luego miras a Inglaterra.

Y trato de comprobarlo de nuevo, y me sigue pareciendo verdad tus mentiras. Mientes tan bien. Pero, ah...

Yo ya no te creo.

No te creo. No, no, no. Ya no.

Soy inmune ahora. Tan inafectable.

Y me doy cuenta de cuantas mentiras nos envolvían, y porque me las creía.

Me hacía sentir vivo tus mentiras, Al. Pero me eh vuelto inmune, y me doy cuenta ahora; que todo fue mi culpa. Mi hambre de cariño me dejo débil y a tu merced. Pero, observándote ahora. Como miras a Inglaterra, como lo rozas 'disimuladamente'. Como Francis te mira con desagrado y me mira con lastima.

Observándote detenidamente, como desapareces a la par de Arthur, como siempre te pones nervioso cuando estoy demasiado cerca de ustedes.

Viéndolo bien...ahora lo confirmo, no sabes mentir, Alfred.

No mientes tan bien cuando entro y los descubro en la sala de conferencias. No mientes tan bien, después de todo. No cuando ni siquiera puedes formular una palabra.

_Ah. Claro._

Ahora me doy cuenta. No eran tus mentiras las que me convencían. No eran tus mentiras las que me hacían sentir vivo. No eran tus mentiras que me encantaban y creía ciegamente.

No eran tuyas. No, eran las mías.

Oh, porque, Alfred...yo si miento bien.

Me miento tan bien.

¿Qué gracioso no? Es gracioso ver tu rostro estupefacto. El tuyo y el del inglés ese. Porque lo eh comprendido cuando los eh encontrado revolcándose en la sala de juntas. Y eh reído porque me ha parecido de alguna forma, gracioso (En un aspecto retorcido). Y creo que me eh vuelto loco porque ahora si puedo golpearte. Y si puedo mirar a Arthur con asco. Y si puedo hundirme en hielo roto. Y si puedo elegir el creer o no en tus palabras.

Y así, con la mano en puño. Me acerco y susurro lo suficientemente alto.

—_I'm sorry, Al_...no mientes tan bien— Y con una mirada plana y fría como las aguas que me rodean, me alejo sin permitirte decir nada.

No hace falta, de verdad. Además no quiero oírte. No ahora mientras seco mis lágrimas.

Pero no te creas, no lloro por ti. Lloro por mí, por todo lo que creí, por todo lo que me convencí de hacer, por todo lo que te di. Por todo el juego que jugué.

Por todas la mentiras.

Pero no tuyas, no. Por las mías, por las que me convencí era tuyas (pero aun tienes culpa) por la falsedad que asumí verdad. Por todo lo que creí me dabas. Por todas las veces que intente llorar. Por todas la veces que creí que me mentías.

Y me rio, me rio de una forma tan patética (seguro doy lastima) porque al final.

No, no mientes tan bien Alfred.

.

.

.

* * *

**(((FIN))**

Leeeesto! Cortito pero con amour B)

Okey, rápido…mi meta es llegar antes de mi cumple (Feb 14) a 19 historias… (Es simbólico x3)

Así que empecé a pulir las ideas que tenía guardadas y esta es una de ellas…

Estoy media corta de tiempo pero creo que si podre…

Lamento por las faltas de ortografía y otros errores…y si quedó medio raro xD

AH! Una duda…como debería escribir los diálogos? Con — (guion largo) Ó con "" (comillas)…no se con cual quedaría mejor…me gustaría que me ayudasen! :DDD

Como sea xD espero que les haya gustado y sino…pues igual gracias por leer. Al ser un fanfic de drama no a todos les suele agradar…

Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios! Me agrada saber que piensan de mis locas ideas jejejeje.

Sin nada más que agradecer por pasarse por aquí…se despide su servidora G.A, que tengan un buen día ;3

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
